


Negan 100 Word Challenge's

by SimonsSavior



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Wordcount: 100, challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:17:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimonsSavior/pseuds/SimonsSavior
Summary: The challenge is to write only 100 words using prompts.I'll update tags as I write more, no idea what tags I'll need yet...





	1. Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Fire

“Mind if I join you?” Negan kicks off his boots and sips from his whisky glass before dropping down beside you. You’re distracted; eyes drawn to the flames of the fireplace as they dance before you but it doesn’t take long for Negan to steal your attention. He trails a hand over your inner thigh and you turn your focus instantly to him; gazing at the fire reflected in his incredible hazel eyes. He leans forward, pressing whisky tainted lips against your own and initiating a deep and passionate kiss that only leaves you longing to taste more of him.


	2. Drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Drunk

“You’re drunk.” He states, raising his eyebrows.

“No... I’m _not_.” It’s hard to focus on Negan when the room won’t stay still.

“Those bottles empty themselves, sweetheart?” His head bobs and an amused smile plays over his face.

“ _Yep_.”

“And why the fuck are you lying on the floor?” Good question, Negan, good question.

“I’m _not_ drunk.” You _are_ drunk.

“Uh-huh.” He shrugs. You frown.

“Fuck you.”

“That a fucking offer?”

“ _Maybe_.” He moves closer; teeth grazing his bottom lip.

“Mm-hmm, don’t tease now, sweetheart.” He warns, dropping to his knees between your legs.

_Okay. Yes it’s a fucking offer._


	3. Purple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Purple.  
> I'm having a blast doing these but it's hard to tell if they make sense or not when there's only 100 words!!

He brings Lucille forcefully down; wood and barbed wire collides with a sickening crack against the man’s skull causing him to drop to the floor. Negan takes a final swing before stepping back to admire his handiwork. You swallow hard; it’s difficult to see this side of him.

“Hey doll,” You look up to find Negan watching you. “He deserved what he fucking got. No one lays a goddam hand on my girl.” He looks at your bruised face and sighs.

“How’s it look?” You question hopefully.

“Purple.” He smiles sympathetically, pulling you into a hug against his blood-spattered jacket.


	4. Dog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dog.  
> This one was SUPER HARD because I wanted to put in so much detail but ONE HUNDRED WORDS urgh.

“Just close your eyes and fucking _trust me_.” Negan urges. You sigh, doing as he asks.

He presses close behind you; his warm, rough hands covering your eyes.

“What are we doing?” You question as he guides you into his room.

“It's a fucking surprise.” He growls. “Okay just wait.” There's an unusual scuffling sound. “Open your eyes.”

Sceptically, you do. And standing before you is Negan with a goddam puppy huddled in his arms. _A puppy._

“You... got us a dog?” Your eyes are wide as you stare at the adorable bundle in Negan's arms.

“I did.” He grins.


	5. Laugh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Laugh

She loves his hair; the way he slicks it back; the way it curls and falls over his forehead when he’s poised above her.

  
She loves his eyes; his honeyed-hazel gaze gleaming suggestively, always accompanied by a smirk.

  
And she loves that smirk; his damn tongue teasing over parted lips, catching between immaculate white teeth.

  
And his jawline; adorned with dark stubble, stippled with white and she loves the way it grazes her skin gently as he kisses her.

  
But oh, how she loves his laugh; that deep, dry chuckle growled against her ear; Oh, she loves that the most.


	6. Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Moon

You sit alone on the cold, concrete steps outside the Sanctuary, trying your damnedest not to think about everyone you’ve lost. You pull your arms across your chest in the bitter darkness and gaze up at the full moon as a figure approaches from behind you. “You err,” he pauses, dragging his feet over the ground. “You want some fucking company?”

You glance over your shoulder to see Negan lingering awkwardly behind you, and nod slowly in response. He sinks down beside you, placing his hand on yours.

“I know it’s fucking tough,” he states. “But you’ve got me now.”


End file.
